Long Distance
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani and Otori have been together for years, but due to work, are separated. Will their relationship survive? Probably.


It's been a few years since Hoshitani graduated from Ayanagi. Ever since he went on a trip with Otori during summer vacation, they've been dating. Hoshitani even moved in with Ootori a while ago. Now, Otori's in Broadway, stuck with work for six months since September, while Hoshitani just turned eighteen. They've been keeping in touch though.

They've heard everyone say that long distant relationships almost always end in a break up. However, they're determined not to let that happen. They call each other, email, and text as often as possible.

Even so, sometimes, they miss each other so much that it hurts. Still, they both hold strong until they can see each other again.

* * *

Hoshitani has grown up a lot these past few years. His hair is longer, allowing him to wear the red ribbon he got from Otori, making a small ponytail. As a graduate, he did end up going back to Ayanagi for Shadow & Lights, which was a success yet again.

For now, he's at home, in the apartment he shares with Otori, laying down on the couch. He's wearing black sweat pants, a green shirt, and of course, the ribbon in his hair. And, of course, he's on his phone.

 **Hi! How are you doing? Everything is fine here!**

 **Just… Plz reply back.**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta**

Hoshitani sighs after he hits send, not expecting a reply. But, then he gets one.

 **Hey! Miss me? I'm fine over here. Work is fine. Oh, and Hiragi says hi. Not being able to see you is still killing me though. How're you doing all alone? Did you clean the house?**

 **\- Otori Itsuki**

Hoshitani still wasn't used to his teasing.

 **Of course I cleaned, baka! I'm more organized then you! And, I'm fine too! Just… a bit lonely is all… When are you coming home?**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta**

 **Oh boy… It's still three more months. You think you can make it that long?**

 **\- Otori Itsuki**

 **It'll be hard…but I'll try.**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta**

 **Just hang on, OK? I'll be on the first flight home in three months.**

 **\- Otori Itsuki**

 **Promise?**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta**

 **Promise. I love you.**

 **\- Otori Itsuki**

 **I love you too.**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta**

Hoshitani smiles, but then gets a phone call, which he immediately answers, "Hello?"

On the other side of the world, Otori smiles, "Hey. Sorry to be calling right now. I just…wanted to hear your voice."

"Me too," he hears Hoshitani answer, practically imagining his smile.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday. It must've been quite the party," Otori apologies.

"No, it's OK. You can make it up to me when you get back," he hears Hoshitani reply, which gets Otori some ideas about a late present as well as remembering their promise. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he gets back to business.

"Ne, tell me about your day?" Otori asks, and Hoshitani answers with vigor, excitedly telling him all about his day with Otori doing the same. For about an hour.

"Ah. I gotta go now. I'll call you tomorrow?" Otori says.

"Un! I'll call you tomorrow!" he hears Hoshitani cheer before hanging up.

Otori sighs as he puts his phone away, longing for his lover, but telling himself not yet. _'Only halfway done with work. After that, I'll go home to him, and make love to him,'_ he thinks as he gets back to work.

Meanwhile, Hoshitani sighs, still wanting his lover to return, but tells himself, _'It's only three more months. I can do this! And when he gets home, we'll eat dinner together, get in all the kisses we missed, and then take things to the bedroom…'_ He blushes at that last part, shaking his head, _'Am I that horny?'_

Without answering the question he already knows the answer to, he gets to bed, hoping that his lover will get home soon, and that his hormones will behave themselves 'til then.

* * *

December 24.

 **Happy Birthday & Merry Christmas! Sorry we couldn't celebrate together this year, but we'll definitely make up for it when you get back! Hope you have a Happy New Year!**

 **\- Hoshitani Yuta**

 **Thanks, Yu-chan. I'm looking forward to it. Merry Christmas & hope you have a Happy New Year too.**

 **\- Otori Itsuki**

* * *

Months later…

Hoshitani was in the kitchen making dinner in an apron, when he heard the door unlock. He went to the door, and saw his lover.

Otori had his hair grow out, at Hoshitani's request, and is now in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon, matching Hoshitani's, a bag in his hand.

"I'm home," Otori finally says after so long.

Hoshitani immediately jumps into his arms, bear hugging him. Otori, used to this kind of hug, hugs back, smiling. "Welcome home," Hoshitani smiles before they let go.

"Ah. Dinner!" Hoshitani runs to the kitchen before something ended up burning/boiling over.

Otori shakes his head, chuckling as he still smiles, locking the door behind him as he puts his bag down.

He walks into the kitchen, seeing Hoshitani cook. As he looks at that focused look on his love's face, 'Cute', he thinks before coming up from behind, wrapping his arms around Hoshitani.

Hoshitani flinches, glaring, "Don't do that. Dinner will be ready soon."

Otori hums, pressing as kiss to his beloved's neck, making him yelp and blush.

"Itsukiii~ if you keep doing that, I'll-" Hoshitani's interrupted by Otori licking his neck, "Mm!"

"Seriously, stop. I want to have dinner with you. We can make out after," Hoshitani reasons, which gets Otori to let go, and go unpack.

Sighing in relief, Hoshitani returns to making dinner.

At the table, both of them prayed then dug in. Tonight's dinner: Hamburger curry and eggs over rice. For drinks: Water. They eat in silence.

After finishing dinner, Otori helps with the dishes. Once done, Otori notices that Hoshitani's still wearing the apron, then pulls him into an embrace. "Senpai?"

Otori just kisses him on the lips, Hoshitani closing his eyes as he gives in, arching into it. They part but only until their lips weren't touching.

"I really missed you, Yuta," Otori nuzzles his cheek.

Hoshitani blushes, burying himself in his love's neck, "Me too, Itsuki. I missed you so much."

Then, Itsuki swept Yuta up in his arms, "Wah!" Yuta hung onto him instinctively, and pouted, "Don't just suddenly do that!"

Itsuki laughs, "Sorry, sorry. I just," he kisses Yuta on the lips, "Want to move this to the bedroom."

As he laughs and walks to the bedroom, Yuta blushes, hiding his face in Itsuki's neck and groaning.

When they got to the bedroom, Itsuki promptly dropped Yuta down on the bed before sitting down himself, and immediately attacking with a deep kiss. Itsuki ravaged Yuta's mouth while Yuta closed his eyes as he moaned and gripped Itsuki's shirt.

Eventually, they both had to breathe, so Itsuki broke the kiss, a string of saliva between their lips. Yuta looks at his lover, a blush on his face, panting as he gets precious air, his eyes slightly hazy.

Itsuki, with a gentle yet lustful look in his eyes, kisses the corner of Yuta's mouth. Yuta smiles at him, blushing, "Please be gentle."

Itsuki's eyes widened, then he smiles, "I'll do my best," he puts his hand on Yuta's head, "But, forgive me if I lose myself."

He kisses Yuta again, a bit longer this time. While Yuta kissed fiercely, like he'd been starved. Breaking the kiss, Ituski pants, "Were you always this horny?"

Yuta pouts, "It's my hormones, and your fault."

Itsuki laughs, "Then, let me fix it."

 ***Insert lemon scene***

Both of them are naked and panting. Yuta whines faintly, exhausted while Itsuki smiles as he lays down next to him.

"You OK?" Itsuki asks, concerned that his partner isn't saying anything.

"Yeah… I'll definitely be sore in the morning…but, it was good, if painful at first," is Yuta's shy answer.

Itsuki smiles at that, but Yuta continues, "Now, will you please pull out already!?"

Itsuki chuckles, and yes, he didn't bother to pull out of his lover yet. "But, you feel so good~," he says teasingly even though it was the truth.

Yuta glares at him, which is more of a pout in Itsuki's opinion, but he smiles as he pulls out anyway, following his lover's command.

Gasping and whimpering as he pulled out, Yuta groans as he feels empty after, the condom Itsuki was wearing full of his release.

Itsuki takes off and disposes the condom before getting back to bed, and cuddling the heck out of his lover.

"Can't believe we did that three times…" Yuta grumbles as he snuggles into Itsuki's neck.

"I know…" Itsuki smiles as he hugs his lover, putting a blanket over them. "I love you," he smiles as he presses a kiss to his lover's forehead.

Yuta smiles too, "I love you too," as they both fall asleep.

* * *

Omake: Their conversation the next morning starts with Itsuki:

"Ne, can we do it without condoms next time?"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to fill you up with me, and make sure you don't see anyone else. Besides, I heard that some men can get pregnant."

"… You better not be planning on getting me pregnant."

"Of course not! But…if it did happen, we would marry, and I would be a good husband."

"I'm the wife?"

"Of course!"

"And our kid(s) names would be..?"

"If it's a girl, Hoshiko. If it's a boy, Katsutoshi."

"… Then, I wouldn't mind marrying you… But, there's still the matter of the rings!"

"Actually, I hid them in the closet. I wanted to surprise you someday, but now that you've agreed…"

"Eh? **What**?! I thought you wanted to take this slow!"

"I know, but… *tilts his head to the side, his gaze getting you sucked in* can we at least be engaged?"

His gaze is super effective. "…. Ugh! Fine! We can be engaged!"

"YES!"

"BUT, we do this at **my** pace, OK?"

"OK!"

Yuta sighs, "What have I just done?"

Meanwhile, Itsuki makes breakfast and takes care of Yuta, happier than ever.


End file.
